degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/I Hear Her Heartbeat
Kieran: ''(narrating) Christmas Day. No one thought it would turn out this way. This wasn't meant to happen. None of it was supposed to happen. But it did. It's happening now. People are dying. Merry Christmas.'' Krew Hall II.''' episode 2. '''I Hear Her Heartbeat Kieran: ''(narrating) The car was driving at full speed. It hit her head on as she was crossing the road. It's been a week now. She's still in a coma and unresponsive. The doctors aren't confident of a good recovery that is, if she recovers at all. Ash and I haven't talked about anything since then. We both feel guilty about Gegi's accident. No one knows what to do. All we can do is sit, and wait.'' New Year's Day Kieran: 'I'm going over to the hospital. Anyone coming with me? '''Ash: '''I will. I didn't get to visit her last night. '''Kieran: '''Ok, I'm going in a few minutes so make sure you're ready. '''Ash: '''Ok. ''Ash exits 'Kieran: '''Lizzy-senpai, have you heard anything from Cam-san? '''Lizzy: '''No....I've tried calling but he won't answer. '''Kieran: '''Do you think he knows about Shiina? '''Lizzy: '''Maybe, I don't know. It doesn't take long for information to spread. '''Kieran: '''Are you going to come to the hospital with us? '''Lizzy: '''N-no, I uh..I think I'm going to stay here. '''Kieran: '''Are you sure? '''Lizzy: '''Y-yeh ''Yazzy enters 'Yazzy: '''Kanda-senpai, you're going to visit Gegi-chan? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, do you want to come? '''Yazzy: '''Please, I'd like to see her. '''Kieran: '''Sure. '''Yazzy: '''How did this happen? It was supposed to be a good christmas. Instead everything fell apart. '''Kieran: '''Perhaps it's our fault for expecting it to be perfect. ''Ikebukero Hospital Outside Gegi's Room Yazzy is buying drinks from the hospital shop. Ash and Kieran are heading inside Gegi's room when Ash suddenly stops 'Kieran: '''Hey, you ok? '''Ash: '''I hate this '''Kieran: '''So do I '''Ash: '''It's all our fault. If we hadn't been speaking outside, if she hadn't seen us.....we should never have kissed on Christmas Eve. If none of that had happened then Gegi might still-- '''Kieran: '''Stop, it's not your fault and we can't change what's already happened. '''Ash: '''But- '''Kieran: '''Listen to me! If anyone's to blame, it's me. I kissed you on Christmas Eve, I got close to Shiina, it's my fault this all happened, not yours. '''Ash: '''Kieran... '''Kieran: '''I won't let you blame yourself for what's happened. Promise me. '''Ash: '''I can't '''Kieran: '''Promise me! ''Kieran pulls Ash into his arms and hugs her tight. They both start crying. 'Kieran: '''Promise me that you won't blame yourseld anymore. Promise me that you'll let me take the blame. Promise me that you won't punish yourself. Promise me. '''Ash: '''I.....promise. ''Yazzy appears 'Yazzy: '''Hey.....everything ok? '''Ash: '''Yeh, everything's fine. '''Kieran: '''Shall we go in? ''They enter Gegi's room. Tori is on the couch asleep. 'Doctor: '''Hello again '''Kieran: '''Hi Doctor. How is she? '''Doctor: '''No change, I'm afraid. I wish I could give you a better diagnosis. The best news I can give you is that she's stable. '''Kieran: '''Thank you. '''Yazzy: '''She looks so peaceful '''Kieran: '''Why did this have to happen to her? Out of anyone, she was the one who least deserved this. ''Tori wakes up '''Tori: '''Oh, you're here '''Ash: '''We just got here. '''Tori: Good...it's good that she has you guys Kieran: '''She has you too '''Tori: '''Me, no I'm not her friend anymore, not like you guys are to her. I'm just a visitor '''Kieran: '''You're the one who's hardly left her room since she was admitted. '''Tori: '''It's the least I could do. '''Yazzy: '''Have you heard from her parents? '''Tori: '''They're away on vacation. No one can get a hold of them and I don't know when they're due back. '''Kieran: '''You think they'd leave some form of contact, just in case. '''Ash: '''They probably didn't expect anything to happen. No one did. '''Kieran: '''It's not fair. She was supposed to be safe here. She was supposed to be happy and live her life. Krew Hall was meant to protect her and instead it hurt her....I hurt her '''Ash: '''That's not true. '''Kieran: '''I should've let her go back then. Before the summer when she was supposed to go back to England, I should've let her go, she would've been safe. '''Yazzy: '''We don't know that '''Ash: '''We can't change what's happened. Someone important told me that, not too long ago '''Kieran: '''yeh...you're right '''Kieran: ''(narrating) We stayed in Gegi's room for a couple of hours. We talked about the stuff she liked to do and the fun moments we've had with her. We managed to convince Tori to come home with us for the night, so she could take a break. Things were looking ok for Gegi, she was stable and that was the best we could expect.'' Krew Hall Lizzy: 'let's not forget the time when we found Gegin on top of Kieri-kun. '''Kieran: '''yeh let's forget that please. '''Lizzy: '''How about the time Gegin stole your clothes '''Kieran: '''Do you have any favourite memories that don't involve me being embarrassed? '''Lizzy: '''Yeh but they're no fun. '''Kieran: '''Oh well in that case go ahead '''Lizzy: '''Really? '''Kieran: '''NO! '''Lizzy: '''Oh '''Tori: '''I'm worried about Gegi. I don't like leaving her there on her own. '''Yazzy: '''She'll be ok. The doctors are looking after her and they're fantastic. '''Tori: '''Yeh. ''The phone is hear ringing 'Lizzy: '''Oh Kieri-kun, the phone's calling you '''Kieran: '''Seriously? ''Lizzy smiles 'Lizzy: '''Go on bitch boy ''Kieran heads over to pick up the phone '''Kieran: '''Hello '''Doctor: '''Hello, is this Krew Hall, I'm Dr. Yamazaki '''Kieran: '''Dr. Yamazaki hello, yeh this is Krew Hall '''Doctor: '''Is your sensei around? '''Kieran: '''No, she's not here at the moment. Can I take a message. '''Doctor: '''I'd rather have spoken to your sensei but since it's urgent I'll tell you now. '''Kieran: '''Ok '''Doctor: '''Your friend. I'm so sorry, she passed away a short while ago '''Kieran: Doctor: '''Hello? '''Kieran: ''(narrating) And in that moment, it was all over, everything we had built together, not just me and Gegi but all of Krew Hall, it was over. Everything was falling apart, piece by piece. My world was crashing and burning. Everything was over.'' Category:Blog posts